The Three Rs
by Valinda Blade
Summary: Rude is worried about his best friend when his habits change drastically after he is fired. His lover and boss figures it out and wants to help if he is asked by the right person. Side story from 'Starting Over' to 'Surprises' to 'Living a Nightmare'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok so I thought you might want to know a little more about how Reno changed from the simpering mess he seems to be in 'Starting Over' to the seemingly in control and confident guy he seems to be in 'Surprises'. I was actually wondering this myself so this is like this is the prolog to the side story that is Reno's dermatic change. In other words, "How Reno gained control?"

* * *

Rufus was sitting at his desk as per usual, waiting for someone to come into his office. He didn't look up from his papers as the door open, he did however motion to the chair opposite his. "Sit."

The tall bald man closed the door before he took a seat in the indicated chair. "Rufus, Sir?"

"I'm going to be working late tonight." Rufus said looking up at Rude now. "I'm sorry Rude, I'll have to put our dinner plans on hold again."

Rude nodded with a slight sigh, "It's okay Sir. I have a feeling I should be home tonight anyway."

Rufus looked at him puzzled, "Rude, I've noticed something has been bothering you." He said softly and his eyes spoke of soft concern for the man he was looking at as well. "Does it concern a certain Redhead you secretly admire?"

Rude looked up at Rufus his own concern filling his hidden eyes. He'd never said anything to Rufus to let the man know he had feelings for anyone else. "He hasn't gone out in several nights, something he has done every night since moving here. Something has changed." He answered knowing Rufus would only continue the line of questions until he got the answers he wanted.

"He was fired for molesting and patron." Rufus responded flatly.

"He can't control that." Rude said back in the redheads defence. "He has when I'm around."

Rufus raised an eyebrow in thought, "Has he a partner?" He asked curiously.

"No..." Rude answered not sure where Rufus was going now. "But it may help."

"Rude, you know if I could help I would." Rufus sighed softly as he got to his feet. "But he has to come to me. He has to want help." He walked around the desk to stand beside Rude.

"Rufus..." He looked up at the other man a moment before looking away again. He felt a little guilty about his own feelings. "Can I send him to you? He needs a job." He asked softly.

Rufus nodded, "You can, he seems more than qualified from what Cid has told me." He reached over and rubbed at Rude's shoulders. He could feeling the tension in the other man's body ease a little at his touch. "You should tell him how you feel." He said softly.

Rude nodded again and looked up at Rufus the worry and doubt showing in his eyes. "What about us?"

Rufus could see into the other man eyes over the top edge of the shades covering his eyes. "He needs you." Rufus answered, "If he comes to me, he'll need more than you can give him." He sighed softly, "But like with us, he'll have to come to me."

Rude stood slowly, he was taller than his boss, but he hugged Rufus tightly. "Thank you Rufus."

"Your welcome Rude." Rufus smiled and returned the embrace. "Love you. Go home and get some rest. I'll see you lunch time."

Rude smiled leaning down and kissing Rufus, "Love you too. I'll try, but I have a feeling it won't be happening."

XxXxX

And how right Rude was about his last statement to his boss and lover. He was home for maybe an hour when Reno showed up on his doorstep with Axel, Demyx, and Kairi.

* * *

**End Note:** I won't be leaving questions here because I don't expect this story to have as many chapters as the others or as closely kept together as 'Startiing Over'. There will be time gaps, and parts of the story will be written in to 'Starting Over'. But there is more to come just give me time to find when the more comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Woot woot Two updates in as many days. I'm so happy, and and get this.... It's a longer chapter... Yay. I hope you guys like it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Here you go...

* * *

Sitting at his Desk in the office the blonde was watching the monitor displaying the tall bald security guard being followed by the lanky redhead. He smirked as he watched the pair neither one was hard on his eyes. "They'll make a good team." He mused to himself as he stood and straightened his suit. He moved around his desk to open the door as Reno was about to knock.

Reno froze shocked from the door opening so suddenly. Reno blinked then his eyes running up and down the blonde's body before him. He swallowed in an attempted to remoisten his suddenly dry mouth. Quickly he pulled his he pulled his hands behind his back and clamped them together, he didn't want to screw this up. If he was gonna be taking responsibility for not only his brother but his sister too he was going to need this job.

The blonde raised one elegant eye brow at the strange reaction from the redhead. "Reno..." He motioned toward a chair. "Please take a seat." He smiled at Reno and then nodded to Rude who was standing across the hall leaning against it and waiting. "Morning Rude."

Rude nodded in return, "Go easy on him Sir."

The blonde chuckled softly, the sound easing some of the tension in the redhead's shoulders. "Reno you can relax. You don't have to worry about your hands." He closed the door softly as he reached out to shake Reno's hand. "I am aware of what happened at Cid's earlier this week."

Reno slowly took the man's hand and shook it before letting his arms hang loosely at his sides. "Yes Sir. I think I'll stand." He answered nervously still, this guy seemed to know a lot about him already.

"Suit yourself." He returned to his chair on the other side of the desk. "Now, as I said I want you to get a feel for the job."

"I already know I like working security yo." Reno interrupted the man at the comment.

"That may or may not be the job I'm hiring you for." The blonde smirked and ran one hand through his blonde locks while he spoke. "Your quiet attractive actually."

Reno blinked confused by this turn of events now. "Sir?" He asked puzzled, why did this guy seem to think that was something that needed to be said.

"My name is Rufus, I'd like for you to use it until I've made my decision." Rufus announced as looked to the monitor once more. He smirked at the nervous fidget he had noticed Rude had developed in the last few weeks. The bald man seemed to be more worried about Reno's well being than he was letting on to Rufus. "Now, you are to stay with Rude at all times today." He said as he returned his attention to the still standing redhead. "Let Rude know if your hands get itchy." Rufus stood once more and opened the door again. He smiled out at Rude who quickly composed himself as the door opened. "Rude..." He called as he returned to his side of the desk but did not take his seat. "What exactly am I to be watching at your apartment?"

"Vexen's son and Reno's brother." Rude answered without hesitating or blinking.

Rufus became suspicious and puzzled by this statement. "Vexen's son would be more than old enough to look after himself."

"Um..." Reno fidgeted, "They have trouble looking after each other let alone themselves." He blurted out.

Rude put a hand on Reno's shoulder and shook his head. "They were at the Academy." Rude explained to Rufus.

Rufus frowned he had tried to help Vexen find Demyx when they had disappeared. "The place Sephiroth was?" He asked concerned now.

"I believe Demyx knows Seph." Rude answered. "They are staying with me for the time being, as is Reno and Kairi."

"Good." Rufus nodded, he suddenly wanted to leave feeling that the two boys had probably been on their own long enough today. "I'll be leaving you to it then." He pulled on jacket and nodded to each of the men before leaving them alone in the office. He felt badly for not thinking about checking the Academy when Sephiroth had arrived in town. He had pushed almost as hard as Vexen had to keep the case open until they found some evidence of the condition of the missing boy.

When the door clicked shut Reno turned to Rude, "Dude you boss thinks that I'm attractive." He blurted still confused and flustered by the whole meeting.

"Reno," Rude sighed softly, "Did you look in a mirror before we left?" He asked shaking his head.

"No." He looked down at himself still confused and puzzled. "Why?"

Rude smirked and moved closer to his best friend. Rude's hand came up to rest on the redhead's shoulders. "Rufus is almost,... almost as bad as you are." He laughed running his hands down Reno's arms. "Your T-shirt is snug, and your jeans hug your frame nicely showing off your assets." When he finished his hands were resting on Reno's hips.

Reno's eyes had become unfocused as he leaned into Rude's touch. He shivered slightly trying to keep calm but it was a losing battle. "Rude...." He almost purred as he spoke. "My hands." They were already moving, raising to touch Rude in the same manor he was being toughed.

Rude took hold of them, "Can they wait till after work?" He asked Reno softly.

Reno continued to shiver, he wasn't used to people coming on to him. What he was used to was him coming on to other uncontrollably. Now it seemed he had not only his best friend but his possible boss doing it to him. He kinda liked it, and he nodded leaning against Rude. "I'm so confused." He muttered softly.

"Don't think about it." Rude whispered wrapping Reno in a tight hug. "We should get to work."

Reno nodded and pulled away, "Rufus said something about this not being the position he might hire me for." He said still confused by that as he tried to push the other confusing thoughts from his mind.

Rude laughed, "You already impressed him, and all you did was walk in." He sighed again before explaining. "Rufus has been putting in a lot of hours himself. He owns the mall, but he has a lot of pride in the security team. He is our team leader."

"So...." Reno interrupted puzzled, "He's looked for a team captain?"

"You could say that." Rude nodded. "Come on, pull it together and let's make the morning rounds."

Reno nodded dumbly, and then smirked. "Let's go yo." He said excitedly as he slipped around Rude opening the door like nothing had flustered him at all in the last half an hour. Now he really just wanted to prove he could do whatever job Rufus wanted him to do. Rude shook his head closing the door behind him as he followed the now determined redhead.

* * *

**End Note:**

What just happened?

What does Rude feel for Reno?

What does Rude feel for Rufus?

What does Rufus feel for Rude and or Reno?

What does Reno feel for either of them?

These question and more answered.......

* * *

**PS:** Ok so I know this is kinda way out in left field and really doesn't have anything to do to with Axel and Roxas getting better and getting together, but you know what.... I don't care. I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you enjoy it. There are finer points to it that come up later. We already know Reno gets the job, and keeps it for like three years. So yeah, there is a reason for the chapter being here.

Enjoy please review. Self edited again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright so those of you who are following 'Starting Over' have probably noticed that I reposted chapter 21 of that as chapter 2 of this story. For those of you aren't following that story I felt I needed to put something in the huge gap that was between this chapter and the first. There is still a big gap here but you get the idea. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Rufus came into Rude's room quietly and closed the door behind him. He looked over at the sleeping redhead and sighed softly, before he walked over to and sat down on the bed. He rested a hand on Reno's shoulder. "Reno." Rufus called softly.

Reno groaned and rolled over, blinking as he looked up at Rufus. "Bossman?" He asked not sure where he was.

"Rude brought you home." Rufus supplied.

"Oh..." Reno yawned still feeling tired, and he looked around the room. "I've never been in his room."

"Well now you have. Reno..." Rufus spoke softly now. "I know your scared, but so is Cloud. He wants your help to get rid of the proof. He wants you to see it and help him so he can move on."

Reno shuttered pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them. "I can't."

"Reno, I will be with you." Rufus said reassuringly as he rubbed Reno's shoulder. "So will Rude."

"What about Leon?" Reno asked looking at Rufus worriedly.

"He has said he won't attack you, and if he does Rude will take care of him." Rufus answered.

Reno nodded still shaken up, "Bossman, Rude calls you Rufus sometime. How close are you?" He asked nervously.

Rufus smiled at Reno, "We have an open relationship. He refused to let me promote him though. I've decided to hire you into the position I have been filling. I just have to much on my plate for now."

Reno gapped at him, "But sir..."

"Now Reno, you are capable of doing the job. Cid didn't want to fire you, but had no choice in the matter." Rufus interrupted, "I believe you can do the job better than I have been."

"Okay Sir." Reno nodded.

"Your going to start next week. I'll be with you the first week then it's all yours." Rufus explained. "I want you to focus on healing and recovering before you start. Rude will be helping as much as you let him."

Reno nodded having calmed down some now. "Do I really have to go out there?"

Rufus sighed but nodded, "Reno I think you need to do this as much as Cloud does. You need to it and come to terms with it. Than you and Cloud can destroy it and start to recover."

Reno nodded, "Bossman..." He murmured looking at Rufus uncertainly, "Can you hold me?"

Rufus smiled at Reno, "Anything for you." He said softly as he pulled the lanky redhead into his lap.

Reno relaxed into his now bosses arms, as he hide his face in the crook of Rufus' neck. "Thanks yo." He murmured as the tension started to bleed away.

Five minutes pasted before either of them spoke again. "Reno, you okay now?" Rufus asked softly.

Reno slowly untangled himself from Rufus and nodded, "I guess I have to be, for now."

Rufus sighed, "Yeah, but when this is done you can break down."

Reno laughed at him. "Thanks for being here."

"All you have to do is ask Reno." Rufus replied softly.

* * *

**End Note:**

So there we have it. I'm gonna try to get some more up today. For both this and 'Starting Over'.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **back again, look at this. I know short, but really as i side story don't expect big chapters for this story.

* * *

Rufus came into the bedroom, "I sent them away." He explained as Rude looked at him.

Rude nodded from where he sat holding the sleeping redhead, "Rufus..."

"I know." Rufus sighed, "I know what your thinking, and think your right."

Rude moved carefully to lay Reno on the bed. "They never did a CT. I think Leon made him this way. He looked looked around the room that day. Almost the same as on the video."

"Instinctively, he did it to protect Axel." Rufus said in agreement. "I'll get a doctor to check him throughly." He said reassuringly, "I've noticed a pattern in his behavior."

Rude looked up at him curiously, "How so Sir?"

"I looked into who he supposedly molested." Rufus said softly not want to wake Reno. "Every one of them could have taken control of the situation. I think he is submissive. If that's the case it should be not problem for you to get him to calm down."

Rude looked down at Reno and nodded, " You might be right."

"Get some sleep. I'll take a spare room tonight." Rufus sighed finally letting exhaustion start to sink in.

"No Rufus, the bed is big enough for all of us." Rude took Rufus' hand and pulled him into bed. "Your still sleeping with me."

Rufus smirked with a soft laugh, "Possessive aren't you."

Rude nodded, "Just because I want him doesn't mean I don't still want you." He pulled Rufus down to him on the other side from Reno.

Rufus grinned at him, "Your the perfect Seme." He said softly before kissing Rude demandingly.

"I am." Rude agreed as he started to undress Rufus when they pulled apart. "You need to sleep though."

Rufus nodded and help Rude from his clothes. They worked together to get Reno undressed to sleep more comfortably. Once that was done they settled down and joined Reno in dreamland.

* * *

**End Note:** So there you have. Rude and Rufus are together and rude wants to bring Reno into the fold. Let's see what happens next chapter when Reno wakes up... Naked.


	5. Chapter 5

Reno moaned and tried to roll over, but something wasn't allowing him to. As he started to really wake up he felt warmth pressed against his back. He could make out now that it was an arm holding him in place. The next thing he noticed was his lack of clothing. Blinking his eyes open in slight panic he felt that the other man pressed into him was also lacking clothes.

His mind started racing having forgotten what had happened the night before. He pushed at the arm holding him wanting to get away. His struggling woke the third person in bed. "Reno it's just Rude, go back to sleep." Rufus spoke in the darkness. "He gets rather snarly if you wake him."

Reno froze at Rufus' words. Slowly he turned his head to see Rufus sit up on the other side of Rude. "What..."

"Shush Reno, nothing happened." Rufus sighed softly and shook his head. "Rude insisted that I sleep with him after you passed out. He is very possessive at times. Seems he misses me being at home." Rufus had the blanket pooled in his lap as he sat watching Reno. "I don't sleep much."

"Sir..." Reno gulped feeling very nervous. "Is this your house?"

"Yes." Rufus answered, "Though I'm at work more than I'm here. Rude takes care of the place and keeps it stocked with anything we might need."

Reno nodded, "Is it still okay if we stay here?"

"Of course." Rufus shrugged, "You brought Demyx with you after all. Plus I know Vexen doesn't have a room for them. You could go back to your parents place but I'd rather you didn't."

Reno nodded, "I don't really was to go back."

Rufus smiled, "Reno, I'd like to a doctor look at you. Rude said about how you weren't properly checked after Leon attacked you."

Reno sighed, "Elena didn't see a reason to. She said I'd be fine with rest."

"Ah, did she tell you Axel was doing good at the Academe too?" Rufus inquired.

"I didn't want him to go." Reno sat up Rude's arms having loosened enough for him to move. "I wanted to keep him home. I could have looked after him."

"Calm down, Reno." Rufus pushed Reno back down on the bed. "You don't seem to be a brother who would abandon Axel for any reason.

"I wouldn't." Reno agreed laying back into Rude's arms. "Sir, I'll see any doctor you want if it helps me get control of my hands."

"I'm glad to hear it, now go back to sleep. I'll have an appointment for you in the morning." Rufus moved to get out of bed.

"Sir, aren't you going back to sleep?" Reno asked.

"No." Rufus answered, "I have to get ready for work now. You keep Rude warm for now."

Reno nodded and onto his side, "Rufus... I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Rude cares about very much." Rufus said getting up. "Good night Reno."


	6. Chapter 6

"Now Reno, I just want you to lay back and close your eyes." The technician said to Reno. "We're just going to take some pictures alright?" Rufus had really pulled some strings to get Reno in the next morning. Reno was nervous as he laid back. "Thank you this will only take a few minuted." The woman spoke before heading into the control room.

The bed section moved into the machine and Reno took a deep breath. The light came on and blinked several time. About ten minutes later it stopped. "Alright Reno you can sit up now." The woman said after the bed moved back out. "I'll send the results to Rufus tonight."

"Alright." Reno answered getting up and dusting himself off. "Then I'll just go." He walked out of the exam room and over to Rude. "I'm all done."

Rude stood and nodded at Reno. "Let's go." He said as he started down the hallway. Reno followed him quietly, until they were out of the hospital. "Reno?"

"Yeah." Reno answered looking up at the bald man.

"You okay?" Rude asked.

"I'm good." Reno answered.

"Hungry?"

"No." Reno looked back down watching where he was going. Rude frowned at his answer, he hadn't eaten any breakfast. "I'm really not hungry, and I'm fine."

Rude nodded stopping at the car. "We should pick up a few things for the kids."

"Axel asked for lasagna. Kairi is happy with what you have." Reno supplied for Rude before getting in the car.

Rude nodded getting in as well and heading for the grocery store. "You coming in?" He asked when he pulled into a parking space.

"Nah, I think I'll wait here." Reno answered.

"Alright." Rude said getting back out of the car.

Reno sighed and pulled his knees up as he watched Rude walk away. He wanted time to think, he'd been to busy lately to get a chance. He started mulling things over in his mind, trying to stay away from the upsetting stuff. "What are they trying to do to me?" He murmured his thoughts drifting to his boss and best friend.

Reno was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Rude get back in the car and start it up. "Reno..." Rude called softly so as not to startle the redhead to much.

Reno shook himself from his thoughts, "Sorry buddy." He answered sitting up. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Rude asked curiously.

"You and Rufus."

"Oh... Anything you come up with?"

Reno looked over at Rude, "I'm confused." He finally answered with a sigh.

"Which part?"

"All of it." Reno answered, "You never show interest in anyone."

"You never noticed, Rufus did." Rude responded.

Reno frowned looking down, "Should have I?"

"You had a lot on you mind." Rude shrugged.

"How long?" Reno asked.

"Day one." Rude answered.

"Oh..." Reno looked at Rude again. "I had no idea. What about Rufus?"

Rude smirked at Reno, "What about him?"

Reno blinked still confused, "Your with him."

"He doesn't mind." Rude answered.

"Rude... he..."

"Gets you hot and bothered." Rude finished and Reno nodded. "Good."

"What?" Reno became even more confused.

"You ask him, and he'll join you." Rude answered with a chuckle. "I told you, he's almost as bad as you." Reno just gaped at him. "If you want what Cloud has with Seph and Leon, you can have it."

Reno sat quietly after that still thinking. He finally spoke when they got home. "I think I do."

"Good, then your sleep with me from now on. We'll move your stuff in our room after you eat." Rude grinned at Reno.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I am so very very very sorry this took so long. I know it's short to but I was thinking for spin off story short chapters are better. There is a lemon chapter coming up but not for another one or two. I'll try to put up the next one again soon.

* * *

Rufus looked over the file in his hand. It had been explained to him and he didn't like the damages that had been done. It was a wonder Reno functioned at all. He sighed closing the file and looking at the monitor. He got up and put on his jacket as Barret opened the door to the office. "Your on your own tonight. Zack is injured, and Rude is on leave until I fell Reno can start working." Rufus explained grabbing the file, "But I need some rest and to talk to Reno." Barret just nodded his understanding as Rufus left.

Rufus arrived home about fifteen minutes later. He came in the back way and shook his head at the red headed pair entangled in the hallway. He cleared his throat and the two jumped apart pointing at each other. "At least your getting more comfortable in your surrounding." He smirked at them. "I hope you didn't break anything."

Demyx came into the hallway then. "They didn't, not for lack of trying though." Rufus raised an eyebrow looking between the two brothers for an explanation. "Axel told Reno he was being a pussy and Reno responded with 'look who's talking.' It just escalated from there."

Rufus sighed and shook his head again, "I want you both to go to your rooms until you can act your ages."

"But boss..." Reno started.

"No. I don't want to hear it. If you are going to act like small children, you will be treated as such." Rufus said evenly as he pointed the bedroom.

Reno hung his head and did as he was told. Axel was basically frozen in place. "Demyx, will you?" Rufus asked gesturing to Axel.

"Yep, I'll take care of him." Demyx answered taking Axel's arm and leading him to their room.

Rufus headed to the kitchen, "I'm home."

"I heard, it got quiet." Rude smiled at him, "Supper is about ready."

"What is it?" Rufus asked before pulling Rude to him for a kiss.

"Lasagna with garlic bread." Rude answered when they separated. "So?"

Rufus looked at the folded in his hand, "There is evidence of a lot of damage having been done. Some was really old, so prior to Leon's attack on him, But most has been repaired."

"Most?" Rude asked sliding the pan of bread into the oven to melt the cheese.

"Let's wait to talk about this." Rufus commented blandly. "Until we're talking to Reno."

"Ah... How did you stop them?" Rude asked.

"Axel froze when he saw me, he can't handle the suit." Rufus shrugged, "And I told Reno he was being childish, so I would treat him as such until he acts his age."

Rude started laughing at that. "You may be waiting a long time." He said still chuckling.

Rufus frowned at that and sighed, "How was he today?"

"Depressed." Rude answered, "Axel managed to get him mad though."

"Ah... Now I understand." Rufus shrugged. "You may want to go get Reno, It's ready now." Rude said taking the lasagna out of the oven.

Rufus looked at Rude puzzled but shrugged and headed down the hall. He knocked on Axel and Demyx's door calling out. "Supper is ready." He continued on to his own room. He stopped at the door frowning when he heard no sound from inside.

Opening the door Rufus was somewhat surprised by what he saw. "Reno?"

The redhead was laying facing away from the door. "Go away." He mumbled.

Shrugged Rufus came into the room closing the door. He pulled of his suit jacket fully intent on changing into something more casual. "I have to change."

Reno just grunted in response and pulled one of the pillows over his head. After stripping off his tie and shirt Rufus sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor. "Stop sulking, it doesn't change that you let Axel pick a fight with you. You need to get over it."

"I can't !" Reno snapped at Rufus before turning away from him.

"Reno look at me." Rufus ordered.

"Why? So you can make me feel worse than I already do." Reno glared at Rufus as he followed the order.

Rufus matched his glare. "No, because supper is ready and you are going to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Reno growled sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't care." Rufus answered smoothly getting up and taking off his pants before going to the closet. "You are going to eat." He repeated.

Reno nodded now watching he mostly naked boss. "Fine."

Rufus pulled a sweater and relaxed fit jeans out throwing them on the bed. He yawned silently before turning back to Reno and the bed. "Will you stop moping, you weren't the only one to go through that."

Reno sighed watching Rufus. "I know, Cloud did to." He murmured fully calmed down now.

Rufus smirked and sat beside Reno, "You know, you still haven't asked." He said softly.

Reno looked down at his lap. "I don't know how to ask you. Rude said I should."

"Do you want to?" Rufus asked his hand reached out to bring Reno's chin up to look at him.

Reno swallowed and nodded, "Yeah Boss."

Rufus saw the uncertainty in his eyes, "You've never dated anyone. Reno... would you be with us?"

Reno smiled weakly and nodded, "Really you'll take me?"

"Of course I will, I'm sure Rude has already made that clear." Rufus smirked at him, he had noticed a few extra things in the room. "Has he growled at anyone yet?"

Reno tilted his head to the side confused by this question. "He does that?"

Rufus laughed, "We'll go to Cid's one night after things are settled and your getting better. You pay real close attention, or you watch him tonight." He winked at Reno. "Doesn't take much. We should get to supper before it's cold." He commented getting up and getting dressed.

* * *

**End Note:** I also want to remind you that I'm no longer using a Beta. I wouldn't mind if someone wanted to take up the position though. It might help me update sooner.


	8. Not really a Chapter just Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Sarah310592

Valinda Blade

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
